Aerospace vehicles, such as commercial aircraft, use fluid conveyance systems, such as hydraulic and fuel systems, to provide fluids to devices of the vehicle. Such devices may include, for example, hydraulically operated pumps and motors and aircraft engines. Fluid conveyance systems include various components, such as hoses, tubes and connectors, which cooperate to convey a fluid to one or more of the vehicle devices connected to the fluid conveyance system. In some systems, thermal expansion or contraction of the fluid conveyance system components may create certain undesirable conditions, such as buckling or sagging. Other undesirable conditions may be created due to the vibrational environment of the aircraft, such as excessive movement or stresses on the fluid conveyance system components.